Remember Me
by Sparkcloudy
Summary: Hanya seorang Yesung yang ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya dengan cinta masa kecilnya... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : **Kyusung, Wonsung, Kangteuk, Minwook, Eunhae, etc.

**Rating : **T ( artinya author Tak Tahu)

**Genre : **Romance, Angst gagal dan yang lainnya.

**Warning** :**Crack pair**, **Boys Love** , Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis plus author yang mecoba menulis Angst tapi sepertinya Gatot alias Gagal Total. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.

**Summary :** Hanya seorang Yesung yang ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya bersama cinta masa kecilnya...

**A.N :** _Anneyong_, ketemu saya lagi dengan FF ancur saya, Ini fict kedua saya, sebenarnya ingin banget publish FF ini dari dulu tapi author lagi sibuk dengan tugas yang bejibun, bahkan untuk sekedar berkunjung dan membaca FF lainpun nggak bisa T.T . Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih sama orang yang memberikan ide untuk membuat FIC angst dan saya juga berterimaksih sama semua orang yang telah mendukung dan menyemangati sampai akhirnya FIC ini jadi. GOMAWO...

Dan satu lagi maafkan author yang mungkin atau sedikit atau malah banyak menistakan para chara hehe ...^^

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

**REMEMBER ME BAG 1**

* * *

><p>Yesung POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

'Brakkk!,' Kyu menggebarak meja didepannya, menoleh kearahku dengan penuh amarah, lalu menyiramkan air mineral yang baru kuberikan padanya itu ke kepalaku.

"Dasar namja Pabbo!," hardiknya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membelikan air dingin, apakah menurutmu ini air dingin?"

"Tapi Kyu yang dingin sudah habis," belaku dengan gemetar

"Aku tak mau tahu bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin kau membawakanku air dingin. Secepatnya!," ancamnya menarik kerah bajuku "Dan satu lagi jangan pernah kau memanggil namaku, panggil aku 'TUAN' , arraseo?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku karena takut untuk menjawab.

"Cepat pergi!," bentaknya sekali lagi dan melemparkan botol air mineral itu kepadaku. Aku langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh para penghuni kantin lainnya kearahku.

Dengan tubuh yang setengah basah kuyub aku berlari, entahlah aku juga tak punya tujuan kemana aku harus pergi . Aku tak mungkin keluar sekolah, karena hal seperti itu tidak akan diperbolehkan. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencari air dingin itu? Untunglah saat aku hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"Yesung hyung," teriak salah satu dari dua namja manis itu sambil berlari kearahku.

"Ini, tadi aku masih sempat kebagian air dinginnya, kau bisa memberikannya pada Kyu," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air dingin padaku.

" Gomawo Ryewook, Sungmin," ucapku lega saat menerima botol itu, untunglah ada dua orang baik seperti mereka, kalau tidak aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang di lakukan Kyu padaku.

"hyung kenapa sih kau mau-maunya jadi budak Kyu?" tanya Sungmin padaku, dan itu juga mungkin pertanyaan semua orang yang melihat keadaanku sekarang. Tapi semua itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh satu hal

"Karena aku bodoh Minnie," jawabku ringan seakan kata 'bodoh' tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukku. Kurasa aku memang namja bodoh, akulah orang bodoh yang berani mengatakan cintanya hanya satu minggu setelah kepindahanku kesekolah ini, pada namja berandalan yang paling kejam dan ditakuti dikota ini. Akulah namja bodoh yang saat cintanya ditolak malah memilih menjadi budaknya hanya agar aku bisa berada didekatnya. Itu semua hanya karena aku seorang namja bodoh.

"Tapi hyung kau harusnya...,"

"Sudahlah Wookie, Minnie, terimakasih telah menolongku kali ini, mian kurasa aku harus segera pergi atau Kyu akan lebih marah lagi padaku " kupotong ucapan Wookie dan berterimaksih sekali lagi pada mereka berdua sebelum aku berlari lagi kembali kearah kantin.

xxx

"Ini Tuan," Ucapku pada Kyu dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan karena aku berlari, rasanya tubuhku benar-benar lemas padahal jarak lariku tidaklah jauh.

"Cepat sekali kau," ucapnya heran

"Itu karena tadi...,"belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tapi Kyu telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu

"Jangan-jangan dari awal kau sengaja menyembunyikan air dingin ini untukmu sendiri, sedangkan aku hanya kau berikan air biasa,"

"tidak itu...,"

'brukk!' tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku limbung, entahlah aku hanya merasa tubuhku sempat tak terasa selama beberapa saat dan sekarang aku hanya jatuh bersujud dihadapan Kyu.

" Huh, jadi sekarang kau bersujud ingin minta maaf ya. Tapi sayangnya sudah terlambat, dasar namja brengsek!" itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya, kepalaku benar-benar terasa pusing, penglihatanku kabur, dan aku tak bisa mendengar suara disekelilingku. Oh tuhan, kumohon kenapa semua ini harus datang disaat seperti ini, aku tidak ingin pingsan disini. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu penyakitku, kumohon berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi, doaku dalam hati. Aku merasakan tendangan Kyu beberapa kali ketubuhku, setelah itu kulihat samar-samar dia pergi dengan dua teman setianya Donghae dan Enhyuk.

Aku jatuh tersungkur dilantai nafasku masih tersengal dan keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhku, semakin lama aku semakin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, aku juga belum bisa mendengar sekelilingku. 'kuatkan dirimu Yesung semua akan kemabali baik-baik saja, tak ada yang akan tahu. Ayo semangatlah' ucapku dalam hati mencoba memotivasi diriku agar kondisiku bisa pulih lagi.

Untungnya mereka tak mempedulikanku yang saat ini tergeletak dilantai, bukan mereka tak mau peduli tapi mereka takut untuk untuk peduli karena mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lagipula mereka pasti berpikir aku hanya kesakitan karena tendangan dan pukulan Kyuhyun saja, jadi mereka akan membiarkanku dan akan menganggapku seolah tak ada.

xxx

Entahlah sudah berapa lama aku tergeletak seperti ini, tapi kurasakan nafasku sudah mulai teratur, samar-samar aku juga mulai medengar suara-suara disekelilingku, walau penglihatanku masih tetap kabur tapi aku berterimakasih pada tuhan, setidaknya aku tidak sampai pingsan dan gejala ini hanya terjadi beberapa saat.

Dengan kepala yang masih pening dan penglihatan yang tak begitu jelas aku mencoba berdiri. Aku harus keluar dari kantin, minum obat dan mengganti seragamku agar aku bisa melanjutkan jam pelajaran berikutnya. Semua ini memang begitu melelahkan dan terasa berat tapi aku tahu tuhan pasti telah merencanakan hal terindah untukku.

Yesung POV end~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Siwon terkejut dengan seseorang yang baru saja masuk toilet dan kini berada didepannya.<p>

"Hyung, kau di kerjai si berandal Kyu lagi." Ucapnya melihat penampilan acak-acakan Yesung, tubuhnya setengah basah kuyub , terlihat beberapa luka kecil diwajahnya dan lagi dia juga berjalan sempoyongan.

"Yeah.. begitulah," balas Yesung ringan, seakan hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Siwon lebih mendekat kearah Yesung untuk melihat baik-baik keadaan orang dihadapannya itu. Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan lebih dari sekedar luka-luka luarnya itu.

"Hyung wajahmu pucat, dan badanmu panas sekali," ucap Siwon cemas setelah memegang dahi Yesung.

"Aku tak apa-apa Siwonnie," bantah Yesung, dia segera melepaskan tangan yang memegang dahinya dan agak sedikit menjauh dari Siwon, berada sedekat itu dengan Siwon perasaannya jadi kacau.

" Kurasa aku harus segera mengganti seragamku sebelum pelajaran berikutnya dimulai," Ucap Yesung lagi dan bergegas menuju salah satu bilik toilet.

"Yesung hyung tak bisakah kau berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau masih mencintainya padahal dia sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Dia tak akan pernah menganggapmu hyung," ucap Siwon dari balik bilik itu.

"Aku tahu Woonie, tapi sayangnya aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya dan aku tak tahu bagaimana menghilangkannya" ucap Yesung dari dalam sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kau adalah orang baik hyung, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang lebih baik dari Kyu yang mau mencintai dan melindungimu," ucap Siwon 'dan salah satunya adalah aku hyung, kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah memandangku' tambahnya dalam hati.

Melihat bagaimana seorang Yesung yang begitu setia dan mencintai namja yang bahkan tak pantas untuk diberi sebuah kasih sayang itu benar-benar membuatnya marah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kalah oleh namja berandalan itu, dunia benar-benar tak adil.

'aku pasti akan membuatmu melupakannya dan berpaling padaku hyung, pasti!' tekad Siwon dalam hati. Apapun yang terjadi dia tak akan membiarkan cinta dan kesetian Yesung jatuh pada orang yang tak berharga seperti Kyuhyun.

"Terimaksih Siwonnie," balas Yesung setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua selama beberapa saat.

"Sungie hyung, maukah kau menceritakan masa lalumu dengan Kyu padaku?" tanya Siwon kembali, sebenarnya sudah lama dia ingin menanyakan dan penasaraan dengan hal ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"jangan mencoba berkilah hyung, aku adalah seorang ketua osis , mencari data-data tentang dirimu mudah bagiku. Aku sudah tahu sebenarnya kau telah lulus di sekolahmu yang dulu, tapi kau malah pindah kesini dan meminta kepala sekolah agar kau bisa sekelas dengan Kyu, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi jika kau belum pernah tahu Kyu sebelumnya,"

"Siwonnie kau...," belum sempat Yesung menjawab ,tiba-tiba tubuh Yesung langsung ambruk ketanah dan pingsan.

Sementara itu Siwon yang mendengar suara Yesung yang tiba-tiba terputus dan juga suara debuman dari dalam bilik langsung merasa khawatir. Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Yesung. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakinya, dan yang ia temukan adalah Yesung yang tergeletak ditanah dengan tubuh bertelanjang dada, sepertinya Yesung belum sempat untuk memakai baju atasnya dan tanpa pikir panjang, siwon langsung menggendong Yesung ala bridal style lalu berlari kearah ruang kesehatan. (adegan kesukaan author nih _ )

"Pak Shindong! Pak Shindong!" teriak Siwon memanggil petugas kesehatan, sedang si petugas yang dipanggil Pak Shindong itu langsung berlari kearah pintu dan melihat siwon yang sedang menggendong Yesung yang tengah pingsan.

"Baringkan dia!" perintah Pak Shindong pada Siwon. Setelah Siwon membaringkan Yesung diatas tempat tidur, Shindong mengecek tubuhnya beberapa saat dan menyelimuti pemuda itu lalu kembali melihat Siwon yang terlihat cemas.

"Tenanglah Siwon, dia tak apa-apa hanya kelelahan. Lebih baik kau pergi kembali kekelasmu pelajaran telah dimulai, dan aku minta tolong kau izinkan Yesung, sepertinya dia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pelajarannya hari ini," ucap Pak Shindong.

"Baik Pak," Jawab Siwon dengan berat hati menuju keluar, sebenarnya Siwon ingin menemani Yesung, tapi pasti Pak Shindong tak akan mengijinkannya.

"Yesung kenapa kehidupanmu harus sesulit ini," ucap Pak Shindong pelan sambil menghela nafasnya.

* * *

><p>" Kibum-shi bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Leetuk cemas setelah melihat dokter Kibum keluar dari ruang rawat anaknya.<p>

"Keadaannya sudah stabil kembali, tapi seperti yang saya sarankan dari dulu dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit dengan begitu kami bisa memantau keadaannya," jawab Kibum, Leetuk hanya bisa tertunduk sedih mendengar hal itu, sudah berkali-kali dia membujuk anaknya agar mau dirawat inap tapi dia tetap saja keras kepala.

"Apakah keadaannya bertambah parah dok?" kali ini Kangin yang bertanya

"Maafkan saya harus mengatakan hal ini, tapi penyebaran diotaknya sudah semakin meluas," Jawab dokter Kibum "Anak anda adalah namja yang hebat , dengan kondisi seperti itu harusnya dia hanya bisa beraktivitas diatas kursi roda, tapi anak anda bahkan terlihat seakan-akan dia tak mempunyai penyakit. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban," tambahnya lagi

"Apakah itu berarti kehidupannya tidak akan lama lagi Kibum-shi?"

"Saya tak bisa menyatakan kapan, jika serangannya lebih sering terjadi maka peluang kematiannya pun akan semakin besar ," ucap Kibum. Menjadi dokter memang berat saat harus menjelaskan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi lebih baik menjelaskan ini dari awal agar keluarga pasien lebih siap untuk menerima kenyataan.

"baiklah saya harus menuju pasien berikutnya, saya permisi dulu Kangin-Shi, Leetuk-Shi," pamit dokter Kibum

"Gomawo Kibum-shi," ucap Kangin, sementara itu Leetuk hanya terdiam sepertinya suaminya itu sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk berkata-kata.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucap Leetuk akhirnya, dia memeluk suaminya dengan erat , memebenamkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis lagi."Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku, kenapa harus terjadi pada anakku?" ucap Leetuk disela-sela tangisannya.

"Sshh... tenanglah chagi, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kangin berusaha menenangkan salah satu orang yang disayanginya itu. Sebenarnya Kangin juga ingin bersedih, siapa orang yang tak akan sedih jika anaknya berada dipintu kematian tapi disisi lain dia juga harus bisa tegar dan kuat karena keluarganya membutuhkannya untuk itu.

"Kau dengar tadi dokter Kibum bilang anak kita kuat, bahkan dalam kondisinya seperti ini dia masih bisa berjalan layaknya orang sehat. Jadi tenanglah dia tak akan mati secepat itu," balas Kangin.

Sementara itu dari arah lorong rumah sakit, terlihat namja kelewat cantik yang tengah berlari dan tak mengindahkan para suster yang memberikan peringatan padanya.

"Sungie baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal akibat lari mulai dari parkiran tadi. Leetuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Kangin dan menatap anak pertamanya itu lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Dia tadi sempat pingsan disekolah, tapi keadaannya sudah stabil lagi," Jelas Kangin lagi

"Syukurlah," ucap Hechul lega. " Aku benar-benar khawatir saat tadi diberitahu bahwa dia masuk rumah sakit lagi," tambahnya.

"Apakah dia sudah sadar Appa?" tanya Heechul

"Harusnya sudah, tapi kami belum masuk kedalam karena Umma-mu masih belum bisa menenangkan dirinya,"

"Kalau begitu biar aku masuk dulu," tapi sebelum Heechul melangkah menuju kamar rawat , Leetuk menghentikannya dan bersujud didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Umma!" ucap Heechul kaget melihat Leetuk seperti itu.

"Kumohon Chullie, kumohon bujuk Yesung supaya dia mau dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia hanya mau mendengarkanmu, kumohon paksa dia supaya dia mau dirawat," Mohon Leetuk pada anak pertamanya itu.

Memang, satu-satunya harapan Leetuk agar anak keduanya mau rawat inap hanyalah Heechul. Leetuk dan Kangin tak akan bisa melawan kekeras kepalaan anak terakhirnya, mereka berdua akan selalu luluh dengan setiap permintaan anaknya. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang selalu bisa membujuk Yesung untuk menuruti setiap perintahanya.

Pernah suatu hari Yesung merasa putus asa dan tidak mau lagi meminum obatnya, padahal Leetuk dan Kangin udah berusaha mati-matian untuk membujuknya tapi Yesung tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tapi saat Heechul yang membujuknya, dengan mudah Yesung mau melakukannya. Dan sampai saat ini, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara Heechul melakukannya.

"Umma kumohon berdirilah, jangan seperti ini" ucap Heechul,

"Tidak, sebelum kau setuju untuk membujuk Yesung," ucap Leetuk bersikukuh. Heechul menatap Appanya yang berdiri diam didepannya untuk meminta bantuan, tapi sang Appa hanya memberi isyarat anggukan agar Heechul mau menerima permintaan sang Umma.

"Baik Umma akan kucoba, tapi aku tak bisa berjanji Yesung akan menurutinya karena dari awal kitalah yang menyetujui permintaan terakhirnya ini," ucap Heehul. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana cara Heechul membujuk adiknya itu, saat dia tahu alasan sebenarnya Yesung dan ia sudah berjanji pada sang adik bahwa dia tak akan mencampuri urusannya kali ini. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tahu bahwa Yesung tak ingin dirawat inap karena dia hanya ingin menjadi seperti anak normal dan kembali kesekolah lagi. Sedangkan Heechul tahu itu bukanlah alasan sebenarnya, karena alasan sebenarnya adalah cinta pertama yang dimiliki adiknya.

Kangin menarik Leetuk untuk berdiri lagi, kemudian memeluknya dan mengusap punggung sang suami pelan.

"Aku akan membawa Umma-mu ke cafetaria dibawah sebentar , kurasa dia harus benar-benar menenangkan dirinya, temuilah Yesung" ucap Kangin dan kemudian berjalan pergi membawa Leetuk yang mulai terisak lagi dalam pelukannya. Sedangan Heechul hanya mendesah berat dan memasuki ruangan dimana Yesung dirawat.

"Hei, hyung!" sapa Yesung lemah melihat kakaknya yang tengah memasuki ruangannya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" balas Heechul sedikit tersenyum.

"Dokter Kibum sudah mengatakannya bukan, jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi," jawab Yesung.

"Yang ingin kutahu itu menurutmu bukan menurut dokter,"

"Kalau menurutku aku baik-baik saja kok Hyung, besok aku sudah bisa sekolah lagi,"

"Oh hebat sekali kau, dengan tubuh masih lemas dan wajah pucat pasi serta memakai alat bantu pernafasan dan infus seperti itu kau masih mengatakan kondisimu baik-baik saja," ucap Heechul sarkastik.

"kalau hyung udah memiliki penilaian sendiri kenapa harus bertanya padaku," jawab Yesung sambil cemberut. "Dimana Umma dan Appa biasanya mereka sudah ada disini saat aku sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung heran karena dari tadi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Umma nangis terus dan nggak bisa ngendaliin emosinya, jadi Appa membawanya pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Mereka tidak ingin kau ikut-ikutan sedih," ucap Heechul sambil duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Yesung

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hyung mengatakannya padaku?"

"Agar namja pabbo sepertimu itu bisa mengerti. Kau tahu Umma bahkan sampai berlutut dihadapanku agar aku mau membujukmu untuk dirawat dirumah sakit. Setiap hari mereka selalu saja cemas jika terjadi sesuatu padamu saat mereka tak bisa memantaumu, apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama mereka tidak tertawa lepas lagi" jelas Heechul. Ini adalah cara terakhir yang bisa Heechul pikirkan saat ini agar Yesung mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Yesung tak segera menjawab kata-kata Heechul, dia menerawang dan berkutat pada pikiran sendiri selama beberapa saat. Sepertinya menimbang apa keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"Hyung maafkan aku, tapi bukankah Hyung sudah berjanji tak akan mencampuri urusanku kali ini,"

"Yaa! Tidak bisakah kau hanya meninggalkan namja brengsek itu, lagipula dia bahkan tak mengingat siapa dirimu. Bukankah lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama kami," teriak Heechul marah, dia tidak menyangka adik satu-satunya itu akan begitu terobsesi ama cinta pertamanya.

"Mian Hyung, Jeongmal mianhe," jawab Yesung " Aku juga ingin hidup normal hyung, tanpa harus memikirkan berapa menit lagi waktu kematianku, aku juga ingin menikmati masa kuliah dan mempunyai pacar yang baik lalu hidup bahagia. Tapi sayangnya tuhan tak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi padaku,"

"Sungie...," ucap Heechul menatap adiknya, dia benar-benar sedih melihat dongsaengnya seperti ini. Kenapa tuhan tidak adil padanya, bukankah adiknya adalah orang yang baik bahkan jika dosa diantara keduanya dihitung mungkin Heechulah yang punya lebih banyak dosa, tapi kenapa malah Yesung yang harus lebih menderita.

"Tapi aku berterimakasih pada tuhan Hyung. Tuhan telah memberiku banyak hal, dia memberikanku orang tua angkat sebaik umma dan appa dan tuhan juga memberikanku kakak angkat yang sangat menyayangiku, sepertimu. Diluar sana mungkin jarang orang yang bisa mendapatkan kebahagian itu. Jadi aku tak akan membenci tuhan hanya karena kematian yang selalu membayangiku. Karena itu hyung kumohon jagalah Umma dan Appa saat aku sudah pergi nanti, bahagaikanlah mereka karena aku tak bisa membahagiakan mereka, dan tolong katakan pada mereka aku akan selalu menyayangi mereka,"

Heechul beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berbalik menuju meja tempat buah-buahan berada. Dia memunggungi Yesung yang tengah terbaring diranjangnya.

"Akan ku kupaskan apel untukmu," ucapnya dan mulai mengupas sebuah apel. Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul kembali berbicara.

"Pabbo, kau jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Kau akan tetap hidup besok, sebulan lagi, setahun lagi sampai kita tua dan menjadi kakek-kakek. Setelah itu aku akan meninggal duluan karena aku adalah orang yang lebih tua, tak akan kubiarkan maut menjemputmu secepat itu. Lagipula aku tak akan bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tua kita, itu semua tugasmu. Jadi kau harus terus berjuang hidup, pasti suatu hari nanti ada sebuah cara untuk menyembuhkan dirimu," ucapnya berusaha agar suaranya tak bergetar, karena diam-diam air mata telah meleleh melalui pipi Heechul.

Beberapa saat berlalu, tak ada pembicaraan lagi antara kedua kakak beradik itu, Heechul sibuk mengupas buah, sedang Yesung hanya sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal diatas ranjangnya. Pintu terbuka lagi dan memunculkan sosok kedua orang tua mereka. Leetuk berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata disana, sedangkan Kangin hanya berekspresi biasa saja, memperlihatkan bahwa ia masih bisa tegar menghadapi semua hal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya sang Umma sambil mengusap pelan dahi anaknya, dia tersenyum kearah Yesung dan Kangin yang berdiri disebelah suaminyapun juga memberikan sedikit senyuman.

"Ne umma, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelelahan, jadi gejalanya kambuh besok aku sudah boleh keluar kan umma?" ucap Yesung

Leetuk melirik Heechul yang sekarang sedang berjalan sambil membawa sepiring buah yang telah ia kupas mendekati ranjang Yesung.

"Aku sudah mencoba membujuknya Umma, tapi kau tahu betapa keras kepalanya dia dan kali ini aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa," Jawab Heechul seakan tahu arti tatapan Ummanya.

"Yesung sayang, Dokter Kibum bilang keadaanmu masih buruk jadi kau harus dirawat dirumah sakit," bujuk Leetuk

"Aku baik-baik saja umma, dan jangan bujuk aku lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan terakhir kali ini saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku lagi dan aku harus kembali kerumah sakit, aku janji tak akan menolak lagi perawatan yang akan diberikan. Aku akan menurut pada Umma dan dokter Kibum. Kumohon," ucap Yesung membujuk Ummanya

"tapi sayang keadaanmu sudah tak memungkinkan lagi,"

"Aku tahu keadaanku Umma, kumohon Ummaku yang paling baik didunia," ucap Yesung sambil memegang tangan Ummanya dan melancarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat kau dirawat dua hari lagi baru kau boleh keluar rumah sakit," Kali ini Kangin angkat bicara, walaupun sebenarnya Leetuk tak setuju tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga karena sepertinya tak ada jalan lain.

"tapi tak perlu pakai tambahan rawat 2 hari Appa, aku ingin pulang besok,"

"2 hari atau tidak sama sekali," ucap sang Appa tak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan akhirnyapun Yesung terpaksa menyetujuinya.

* * *

><p>Kyu bener-bener kesal pagi ini, bagaimana dia tidak kesal kalau budaknya sudah 2 hari tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan Kyu udah rela nelpon dan sms dia,tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. 'Dasar budak brengsek, berani-beraninya dia mengabaikanku, liat saja kalau kita ketemu lagi kuhabisi kau,' umpatnya dalam hati.<p>

"Hei Kyu, kenapa kau bertampang seperti orang yang mau membunuh gitu sih?" Tanya Donghae yang baru saja masuk kelas dan melihat Kyu yang sedang berada dalam suasana hati sangat buruk saat ini.

"Jangan mengusikku kecuali kau ingin jadi pengganti Yesung," jawab Kyu

"Yesung lagi. Kenapa kau tak melepaskannya saja sih. Lagipula wajarkan kalau dia tak masuk karena sakit. Waktu di Kantin saat itu kau sudah mengerjainya habis-habisan kan?" jawab Donghae

"Betul, bukankah kau juga tahu setelah itu Siwon menemukannya di toilet dalam keadaan pingsan, dan Siwon menggendongnya ala bridal style yang membuat mereka berdua jadi bahan gosip terpanas minggu ini," tambah Eunhyuk yang membuat aura hitam Kyuhyun malah semakin memancar kuat saja.

'Brakk!' Kyu menendang mejanya dan keluar dari kelas, dia bener-bener marah saat ingat kejadian Siwon menggendong Yesung itu. 'Dasar Siwon brengsek, berani-beraninya dia mengusik milikku,' marahnya dalam hati.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu situasi ya Nyuk," ucap Donghae sambil menggeplak kepala Unyuk kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku sih Hae, aku kan hanya membicarakan fakta," ucap Unyuk sambil mengusap kepala bekas pukulan Donghae.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sikap Kyu terhadap Yesung, Dia tak akan membiarkan miliknya disentuh siapapun," ucap Hae

"Ya..ya.. aku tahu, Sudalah," ucap Eunhyuk dan menuju tempat duduknya.

xx

Sementara itu dari gerbang sekolah tampak Yesung yang sedang berjalan, memasuki halaman sekolah, Setelah memasuki gedung sekolah Siwon berlari kearah Yesung dan menyapa Sang Namja

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapanya

"Baik-baik saja Siwon, aku hanya kecapekan saja kok," jawab Yesung ramah

"Benarkah, tapi Hyung terlihat agak pucat," ucap siwon tak percaya.

"Itu karena efek obat," jawab Yesung. Siwon mendekatkan dirinya ke Yesung, lalu menyentuhkan dahi mereka berdua untuk memeriksa demam Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung yang tiba-tiba menerima perlakuan itu shock dan tidak dapat bergerak. Dia hanya bisa memerah dan gugup yang membuat Siwon jadi tak ingin menghentikan aksinya dan memandangi hyungnya terus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon menjauh dan menarik Yesung kesisinya. Dia benar-benar marah melihat kejadian barusan.

Siwon jatuh karena didorong oleh Kyu, tapi kemudian bangkit lagi dan menarik Yesung kemballi kedekatnya. "Itu bukan urasanmu, Kyu," balas Siwon dan memberi sang Evil Death Glare terbaiknya.

"Itu urusanku karena Yesung milikku. Dia adalah budakku," balas Kyu semakin sengit dia menarik kembali Yesung dari sisi Siwon.

"Dan mulai sekarang dia bukan budakmu lagi Kyu karena aku akan melindunginya", ucap Siwon menarik kembali Yesung kesisinya.

Kyu benar-benar marah, dia menatap Yesung seakan berkata 'benarkah itu Yesung, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!' yang membuat Yesung langsung menunduk ketakutan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin Yesung yang mengatakannya. Dia ingin ikut aku atau kau?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memandang Yesung menunggu ucapan Yesung yang akan memutuskan segalanya. Dan jangan lupakan juga para penghuni lain sekolah itu yang saat ini ikut harap-harap cemas juga menonton pertengkaran ketiga orang itu, sebenernya sih dua orang karena yang satu hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Jawab!," bentak Kyuhyun sekali lagi memberi deathglarenya pada Yesung.

"maafkan aku Siwonnie kurasa aku harus kekelas dengan Kyu karena kami satu kelas," ucap Yesung akhirnya dan melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pergelangan tangannya. Dia menuju kearah Kyuhyun dan membuat Si Kyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Kyu lalu menarik tangan Yesung, dan keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan keramaian yang mereka buat tadi.

xx

Kyu tidak menarik Yesung kearah kelas mereka, dia berjalan melawatinya dan terus menuju kearah atap. Setelah sampai diatap Kyuhyun menghempasakan Yesung ketembok, membuat Yesung jatuh terduduk. Sebelum dia bisa bangkit Kyu menginjak telapak kiri tangan mungil Yesung yang membuat si empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Tuan sakit," ucapnya memegang kaki Kyu, berusaha menghilangkan kaki itu dari tangannya. Seakan tidak peduli kesakitan yang dirasakan Yesung, Kyu malah semakin keras menginjak tangan Yesung, membuat si Namja semakin berteriak kesakitan.

"Kumohon, sakit," mohon Yesung lagi tapi tetap tak dipedulikan Kyu. Kyu menarik krah Yesung dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Berani-beraninya kau membuatku menjadi tontonan gratis seperti itu Yesung dan lagi selama 2 hari ini kemana saja kau kenapa kau tak membalas teleponku dan mengabaikanku," ucap Kyu penuh amarah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," ucap Yesung susah payah menahan sakit.

Kyu memandang Yesung beberapa saat, lalu diapun mulai mencium Yesung dengan kasar. Yesung menolak ciuman kasar yang diberikan Kyu padanya, tapi karena Kyu adalah orang yang keinginannnya harus terpenuhi, diapun memegang tengkuk Yesung memaksa bibir mereka bertemu dan menggigit bibir bawah Yesung hingga berdarah dan membuat sang namja membuka mulutnya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ia buat, Kyu langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yesung, menekan kepala Yesung agar ciuman itu lebih dalam. Lidahnya mulai menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Yesung, tak lupa juga rasa darah dari bibir Yesung yang terluka pun iku berbaur dalam ciuman mereka.

Yesung tak ingin mengerang, dia tak ingin terlihat menikmati ciuman kasar dari Kyu. Dia sangat sakit, bukan sakit karena telapak tangannya yang masih diinjak atau karena bibirnya yang terluka. Itu adalah sakit didalam yang rasanya lebih sakit dari luka luarnya. Tapi sepertinya keadaan tak berpihak padanya, karena ternyata sebuah erangan lolos dari bibirnya, membuat Kyu tersenyum senang ditengah ciuman kasar itu.

Yesung sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendorong Kyu, tapi itu tidak terlalu kuat. Disaat dia benar-benar seperti ingin pingsan baru Kyu melepaskan ciuman dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ketembok, keduanya terengah-engah berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah sesi ciuman yang menghabiskan udara diparu-paru mereka.

"Dengarkan aku Yesung jangan pernah kau dekati Siwon atau siapapun disekolah ini, atau hukumanmu bakal lebih daripada ini," ucap Kyu sambil mengusap sisa-sisa saliva yang masih menempel pada bibirnya. Dia kemudian berjalan pergi dari atap meninggalkan Yesung sendiri menangis dalam diam dan hanya bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'kenapa semua harus seperti ini?'

TBC...

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai bagian 1 nya, sebenarnya ingin jadi oneshoot aja, tapi seperti biasa malah terlalu kepanjangan jadi di bagi 2, bag 2 nya akan segera dipublis setelah melihat komen bag 1 nya dulu dan pada bag 2 nanti author ingin gantian menyiksa si Kyu haha... #digorok Sparkyu. Pengumuman juga untuk SEQUEL IDOLA SEORANG IDOLA mohon ditunggu ya masih dalam proses penulisan, dan yang minta FIC GENDERSWITCH sudah ada kerangkanya tinggal tulis ulang, tapi karena author lagi banyak tugas nggak bisa janji kapan selesai dan bisa publishnya, tapi secepatnya kok... ^^<p>

Bagaimana?

Apakah gagal total?

Atau readers tidak suka idenya?

Apakah saya harus melanjutkannya? Atau mungkin readers punya ide lain?

Tolong author ya, mohon kritik sarannya agar author bisa lebih baik kedepannya... terakhir kali MIANHE N GOMAWO... Mohon REVIEW nya *Bow*

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : **Kyusung, Wonsung, Kangteuk, Minwook,Eunhae, etc.

**Rating : **T ( artinya author Tak Tahu)

**Genre : **Romance, Angst gagal dan yang lainnya.

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis plus author yang mecoba menulis Angst tapi sepertinya Gatot alias Gagal Total. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.

**Summary :** Hanya seorang Yesung yang ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya bersama cinta masa kecilnya...

**A.N :** _Anneyong_, akhirnya bag 2 bisa publish juga maaf ya kalo lama^^. Author seneng banget waktu lihat yang ngeriview banyak, tapi cemas juga sih soalnya takut mengecewakan di bag 2 nya *semoga tidak* .Karena ada beberapa reviewers yang bilang si Yesung tidak boleh mati padahal kerangka ceritanya Yesung harus mati, karena itulah author bikin tambahan cerita di **side story ** dengan akhir happy end *apa sih yang nggak buat para repiewers #plakk*. Kalau ada readers yang nggak ingin happy end ndak usah dibaca aja side storynya ok!

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

**REMEMBER ME BAG 2**

* * *

><p>Siwon melamun dia masih tak habis pikir kenapa Yesung lebih memilih Kyu daripada dirinya, bukankah dia lebih baik dari Kyuhyun si namja berandalan itu. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Yesung mempunyai cinta sekuat itu untuk Kyuhyun?<p>

Tapi lamunannya tiba-tiba buyar saat dia mendengar Sungmin menjerit nama Ryeowook dan berlari. Diapun akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Sungmin. Sesampainya disana dia bisa melihat Ryeowook yang sedang kesakitan memegang kaki kirinya, sepertinya dia terkilir saat bermain bola. Ya, mereka saat ini memang sedang berada ditengah pelajaran olahraga.

"Maaf Zhoumi songsaenim biarkan aku dan Sungmin membantu Ryeowook ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati kakinya," Tawar Siwon pada guru olahraganya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah selesai cepat kembali lagi kesini," ucap Zhoumi songsaenim kepada keduanya. Lalu mereka berdua pun memapah Ryewook ke arah ruang kesehatan, sementara yang lainnya kembali kepelajaran mereka..

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu untuk bermain bola sih Wookie," ucap Sungmin marah

"Habisnya aku tak suka mendengar mereka mengejekku lemah hanya karena aku tak bisa main bola," jawab Ryeowook

"Kau kan memang lemah dalam pelajaran olahraga, jadi tak usah memaksakan dirimu seperti itu," ucap Sungmin yang langsung membuat Wookie mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan membuang muka dari Sungmin.

"Aku tak mau lagi pacaran dan berteman dengan namja yang menghinaku," ucapnya melepaskan tangannya dari papahan Sungmin dan kemudian memeluk tangan Siwon, yang akhirnya membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Wookie, dan kenapa kau malah meluk-meluk lengan Siwon sih," ucap Sungmin cemburu melihat Wookienya malah mendekat kearah Siwon

"Biarin , Wonnie kan lebih gentle daripada Minnie," ejek Ryewook

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar," Siwon angkat bicara " Kau Sungmin, jangan cemburu kita ini kan teman, dan kau Wookie , Sungmin tak bermaksud menghinamu dia hanya khawatir padamu,walaupun kau lemah dalam olahraga kau kan punya banyak kelebihan lainnya, jadi jangan selalu dengarkan perkataan orang lain," Keduanya hanya mengangguk, menuruti perkataan Siwon

"Ayo saling bersalaman! Dan kita harus segera keruang kesehatan, aku tak ingin pak Zhoumi marah padaku," tambahnya, kemudian kedua orang itu pun bersalaman sambil minta maaf . Sungmin memapah Ryeowook lagi dan ketiganya berjalan kembali.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan saat Siwon ingin membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti karena tidak sengaja dia mendengarkan sebuah percakapan.

"Ayolah Ahjushi kumohon jangan katakan ini sama Appa, bisa-bisa aku tak boleh sekolah lagi," bujuk Yesung pada Shindong yang saat ini tengah mengobati luka ditangannya.

"Tidak, aku harus mengatakan pada Appamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu disekolah ini, ini semua sudah keterlaluan," tolak Shindong.

"Aku janji hal seperti ini tak terulang lagi, jadi jangan katakan pada Appa,"

"Aku adalah sahabat baik Kangin, dan kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu terus-menerus ditindas apalagi dengan kondisimu saat ini," jawab Shindong

"Kumohon, yang terakhir kali ini saja, aku tak ingin melihat mereka sedih nanti apalagi Umma yang pasti akan menangis atau pingsan jika mendengarnya,"

"Kalau kau cemas dengan kedua orang tuamu, kenapa kau tak memperhatikan kondisi kesehatanmu. Kau tahukan sejak kau divonis menderita kanker otak artinya kau bisa mati kapan saja, bukannya lebih baik kau membuat kenangan indah daripada kenangan buruk seperti ini," jawab Shindong. Yang sekaligus membuat ketiga orang yang berada diluar ruangan tercekat mendengarnya.

"Terakhir kali ini saja Ahjushi, kumohon," Ucap Yesung sambil tertudunduk lesu, yang hanya membuat Shindong menggeleng tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, tapi ini yang terakhir, kalau kau disakiti lagi aku akan langsung bilang pada Appamu supaya kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ucap Shindong Akhirnya. Setelah itu tak ada percakapn lagi diantara mereka, dan akhirnya Siwonpun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Pak Shindong, bisa kau obati Ryewook kakinya terkilir," ucapnya seakan tadi tak mendengar apapun.

Yesung dan Pak Shindong terkejut dengan kedatangan ketiga orang itu. Yesung langsung memasukkan tangan kirinya yang selesai diperban kedalam saku celananya.

"Ya, kau bisa mendudukkan Ryeowook disana," ucap Pak Shindong lalu pergi mangambil kompres.

"Aku pergi dulu pak, kurasa aku harus kembali kekelas," ucap Yesung pada Pak Shindong dan tak lupa memberikan senyum pada ketiga orang temannya itu lalu pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

"Kalian berdua bisa pergi juga,Ryeowook tak apa-apa," ucap Pak Shindong setelah memeriksa kaki Ryeowook dan mengompresnya.

"Pak Shindong, apa benar yang kau katakan soal penyakit Yesung?" tanya Siwon akhirnya. Shindong memandangi ketiga siswanya dan menghela nafas.

"Kalian menguping pembicaraanku denganya," ucapnya lalu duduk pada sebuah kursi tak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Kami tak sengaja mendengarnya dari luar," jawab Sungmin.

"Yang kalian dengar itu memang benar," jawab Pak Shindong "Setahun lalu dia divonis mengalami kanker otak, dan sekarang ini penyebarannya semakin luas dan cepat,"

"Bukankah sekarang dunia kedokteran sudah semakin canggih, tak bisakah penyakitnya dioperasi pak?" tanya Ryeowook

"Tak bisa, kankernya berada di bagian vital otaknya, jika dioperasi kemungkinan kematian pada saat atau pasca operasi sangat tinggi. Sekalipun operasinya berhasil masih ada kemungkinan akan tumbuh kembali,"

"lalu berapa lama lagi Yesung bisa bertahan hidup?"

"Tak bisa diprediksi, maksimal satu tahun jika dilihat dari kemampuan daya otak manusia normal, tapi bisa saja terjadi sewaktu-waktu karena saat gejalanya kambuh kinerja dari koordinasi otaknya akan terhambat yang menimbulkan keseimbangan, daya lihat, dan daya dengarnya akan menurun drastis dan bisa saja itu akan mempengaruhi kinerja jantung dan pernafasannya," jelas Pak shindong, membuat ketiga siswanya diam, mereka tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"Aku menjelaskan ini pada kalian karena kurasa kalian adalah teman terbaik Yesung selain itu juga agar ada salah seorang temannya yang mengerti dan bisa menjaganya, kalian tahukan kalau dia selalu disiksa sama salah satu siswa disini, jadi saya harap kalian bisa menjaganya. Dan satu lagi jangan pernah bilang kalau kalian mengetahui penyakitnya apalagi mengatakan rahasia ini pada orang lain, dia tak akan suka hal itu," ucap Pak Shindong, dan ketiganya hanya mengangguk setuju, Ketiga namja itu benar-benar shock mengetahui kondisi Yesung yang sebenarnya.

"Siwon dan kau Sungmin sekarang kalian harus kembali ke pelajaran kalian," perintah Pak Shindong, Keduanya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Siwonnie..." panggil Sungmin, dia khawatir dengan keadaan temannya saat ini. Sejak Siwon keluar dari ruang kesehatan sampai mereka udah berjalan sejauh ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, sepertinya dia masih shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Pak Shindong tentang keadaan Yesung.

"Siwon," panggilnya sekali lagi kali ini dengan menarik lengan Siwon hingga dia berhenti. "Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Min, apakah aku harus sedih, takut, atau marah?" tanya Siwon balik tapi hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku masih belum percaya dengan semua ini, apakah semua ini mimpi. Kuharap semua ini mimpi" ucap Siwon lagi

"Apa kau akan memberitahu tahu Cho Kyuhyun tentang ini, kuharap dengan begitu dia tak akan mengganggu Yesung hyung lagi," usul Sungmin

"Entahlah Min, aku juga tak tahu. Kita tak boleh bertidak gegabah atau kita malah akan menyakiti Sungie hyung," jawab Siwon

" Hmm," Sungmin mengangguk setuju, dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Minnie dimana sih, katanya mau menjemputku di ruang kesehatan, tapi istirahat udah mau habis dia belum datang juga," gerutu Wookie dengan kaki yang masih agak pincang berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.<p>

"Ku SMS aja deh, biar dia langsung ke kantin, aku sudah laper banget," putusnya dan melangkah menuju ke kantin.

Sesampainya dikantin dia melihat pemandangan yang biasa terjadi, Pemandangan diamana Kyu akan menyuruh Yesung ini itu, lalu mencari-cari kesalahannya agar dia bisa membentak dan memukul Yesung. Bener-bener pemandangan yang membuat hati miris, tapi siapa yang mau menghentikan Kyu, tak akan ada kecuali tuh orang udah bosan hidup.

'harusnya aku tidak ke kantin kalau tahu akan melihat ini,' ucap Wookie dalam hati. Biasanya aja dia udah nggak tega melihat Yesung yang seperti itu, apalagi sekarang ditambah cerita dari Pak Shindong. 'Sial aku nggak mau cari masalah ama Kyu,' ucapnya dalam hati, saat dia hampir melangkah pergi perasaan dihatinya semakin berperang hebat.

'Tapi Yesung hyung adalah temanku kan, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan sahabatku sendiri seperti itu. Tapi aku kan lemah apa bisa melawan Kyu? Tapi aku kan seorang Namja, Yesung hyung yang dalam keadaan seperti itu aja sanggup bertahan disisi Kyu kenapa aku tidak? Paling hanya 1 atau 2 pukulan trus ditambah makian. Benar aku seorang namja aku tidak boleh takut ama Kyu. Hwaiting Wookie!,' tetapnya dalam hati. Dan dengan itu dia berbalik kembali menuju kantin, dengan kaki yang agak pincang dia terus menerobos dan berdiri ditengah-tengah antara Kyu dan Yesung sambil merentangkan tangannya menghadap Kyu.

"Jangan sakiti Yesung Hyung lagi, dia sedang sakit," ucapnya lantang pada Kyu, walau dalam hati sebenarnya dia udah ketakutan ngliat tatapan evil Kyu. Sementara Yesung hanya heran melihat kelakuan Wookie yang tiba-tiba itu, tadi pagi Siwon bertingkah aneh sekarang Wookie, ada apa dengan hari ini? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hei bocah mungil, apa maksudmu? Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan?" ejek Kyu

"Yesung hyung kemarin habis pingsan, dia sedang sakit jangan sakiti dia lagi," ulang Wookie lagi, semakin lama Wookie semakin ketakutan, rasanya kakinya udah hampir lemas. 'Duh kenapa tadi aku bertindaknya nggak nunggu Umin aja ya,' sesalnya dalam hati.

"Kau udah bosan hidup ya, dengan kaki seperti itu mau melawanku," ucap Kyu kali ini ditambah dengan tatapan mematikan, yang membuat Wookie bergetar ketakutan

"A-a-ku...," ucap Wookie tergagap

"Pergilah Wookie, tak usah menolongku, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Yesung, dia tak ingin Wookie juga jadi ikut-ikutan dihajar ama Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung, kau kemarin pingsan kan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu," ucap Wookie berbalik menghadap hyungnya itu.

"Sekarang aku baik-baik saja Wookie, Pergilah," ucap Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Yesung khawatir. Yesung membalas tatapan Wookie dengan senyum meyakinkan pada dongsaengnya itu kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu Kyu yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi semakin marah, 'tadi pagi Siwon, sekarang bocah mungil itu. Yesung kau benar-benar ingin membuatku marah ya,' ucapnya dalam hati. Dan secara tiba-tiba tubuh Wookie langsung terhempas ke lantai, karena dorongan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya membentur kaki meja. Sedangkan Yesung secara refleks langsung menahan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menatap penuh amarah pada Wookie dan sudah bersiap menghajar namja mungil itu.

"Hentikan Kyu, dia tidak bersalah," ucap Yesung, dia tak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang disakiti Kyuhyun.

"Minggir Yesung!" bentaknya dengan tatapan dingin yang ia arahkan pada Yesung "Dialah yang ingin menggantikan posisimu dan aku hanya mengabulkan keinginannya saja,"

"Tidak Kyu. Pukul aku saja jangan sakiti Wookie," ucap Yesung yang malah menambah amarah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah lupa apa peringatanku tadi pagi Yesung," ucap Kyu, wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah dan tangannya udah terkepal erat. Yesung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan ketakutan melihat Kyu.

"Hentikan tindakanmu Kyu!" teriak Siwon dari arah belakang disusul Sungmin yang berlari menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Cih, pengganggu bertambah satu lagi." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lagi berbuat seenaknya Kyu," ucap Siwon membalas pandangan mata Kyuhyun tak kalah kejam.

"kau benar-benar ingin mati Siwon," ucap Kyu, dia menjentikkan jarinya dan beberapa namja termasuk Enhyuk dan Donghae berjalan menghampiri mereka. Hae dan Unyuk dan 2 orang namja mengunci pergerakan Siwon dengan menahan tangan dan kakinya. Sedangkan namja lainnya pergi kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk menahan mereka juga.

"Apa-apan kau Kyu jangan bersikap pengecut dengan main keroyokan," Siwon berontak berusaha melepasakan kuncian dia tangan dan kakinya.

"Sayang sekali Siwon, dalam kamusku tidak ada yang namanya pengecut yang ada hanyalah gunakan segala cara untuk meraih keinginanmu," ucap Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon kemudian memukul wajahnya dengan keras sampai ujung mulutnya berdarah.

"Hentikan Kyu, hentikan. Mereka bertiga tidak bersalah, Siwon hanya ingin menolong Wookie, lepaskan mereka bertiga," Yesung mulai angkat bicara.

"Jangan halangi aku, atau kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah lagi,"

"Tapi Kyu kumohon, akan kulakukan apapun , jangan sakiti mereka bertiga,"

"Sebegitu berhargakah mereka bertiga untukmu, sampai kau mau melakukan apapun untuk mereka,"

"Itu... bukan... seperti itu ," ucap Yesung ketakutan

"Baik aku akan menuruti permintaanmu," Ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Yesung "Aku akan membuatnya mudah, kelilingi lapangan sebanyak 50 kali dan saat berlari menggonggonglah seperti anjing dan teriakan bahwa kau hanyalah milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun," bisiknya.

Yesung takut, dia takut apa dia akan kuat melakukan semua itu dengan kondisinya saat ini, keraguan mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya, tapi ini semua demi ketiga temannya juga demi Kyuhyun. Dan dia yakin tuhan akan membantunya, karena itu setelah melihat ketiga temannya dia mengangguk setuju pada Kyuhyun, dia akan melakukannya.

Sementara itu Kyu yang melihat anggukan dari Yesung jadi tersenyum senang karena sebentar lagi, dia akan melihat tontonan yang menarik. Dan dengan itu, semua orang kini berjalan kearah lapangan sekolah untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kyu?" Tanya Siwon, karena tadi Kyuhyun hanya berbisik pada Yesung sehingga tak ada yang tahu.

"Tenang saja, hanya sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Kyu sambil menyeringai.

Yesung mulai melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dia mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan, menggonggong seperti anjing, dan berteriak keras-keras bahwa dia adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Putaran pertama dan putaran kedua tidaklah masalah, tapi mulai putaran ketiga rasa sakit dikepalanya mulai muncul, dan itu semakin sakit dengan bertambahnya jumlah putaran yang Yesung lakukan.

"Kyu berapa putaran yang kau perintahkan?" tanya Siwon khawatir, dia mulai berontak lagi dari posisinya agar bisa lepas. Siwon , Wookie, dan Sungmin bener-benar khawatir saat melihat Yesung yang mulai terhuyung-huyung saat berlari.

"Hanya 50 putaran," jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah sambil tersenyum senang melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung.

"Kau gila, apa kau mau membunuhnya!" teriak Siwon, dia semakin keras untuk lepas dari posisinya, dia tak akan membiarkan hyung yang dicintainya terbunuh secara perlahan-lahan seperti itu apalagi didepan matanya.

"Jangan mengajariku Choi Siwon, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Berlari 50 putaran tidak akan membunuhnya, paling hanya membuatnya kelelahan," geram Kyuhyun dan menatap Siwon dengan tajam.

"Kau bodoh Kyu, Yesung hyung sedang sakit, dia tak akan kuat menahannya! Hentikan semua ini dan lepaskan aku!" teriak Siwon lagi

"Diam Siwon, kau berbohong Yesung tidak sakit dia baik-baik saja," teriak Kyu, ada rasa khawatir yang mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya.

"Yesung hyung terkena kanker otak Kyu, dia TERKENA KANKER OTAK!" kali ini Sungmin berteriak, membuat semua orang kaget dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kalian bohong, kalian hanya ingin menolong Yesung kan, selama ini dia baik-baik saja, dia tidak punya penyakit seperti itu," Teriak Kyuhyun tak ingin mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Kau bodoh, apakah kau tak lihat bagaimana cara Yesung hyung berlari sekarang," teriak Siwon, kali ini dia berhasil melepaskan diri dan langsung berlari kearah lapangan untuk menyelamatkan Yesung. Sementara Kyu hanya berdiri diam melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung sudah hentikan, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi," ucap Siwon, dia menahan Yesung untuk berlari dengan memeluknya. Rasanya Siwon ingin menangis saat dia melihat kondisi hyungnya saat ini. Darah keluar dari hidungnya, nafasnya memburu dan matanya pun setengah tertutup sepertinya Yesung sudah berada diambang kesadarannya.

"Tidak Siwonnie, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bertiga disakiti dan Kyu menyakiti orang lain," jawabnya meracau, dia berusaha lepas dari pelukan Siwon.

"Sudah hyung hentikan, kumohon hentikan," pinta Siwon

"35 lagi, 35 kali lagi," Yesung terus saja meracau dan berusaha lepas dari Siwon. Darah terus mengucur deras dari hidung Yesung, dan Siwon tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan hyungnya itu.

"Hentikan , Berhentilah Yesung!" perintah Kyu, mendengar itu Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun melihatnya sebentar kemudian tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun berlari kearah Yesung dan Siwon, dia ingin menyentuh Yesung tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Siwon.

"Jangan kau sentuh lagi Sungie hyung," marah Siwon "Padahal dia sudah mencintaimu seperti apapun dirimu dan tanpa syarat, tapi kau membalasnya dengan hal seperti ini. Ingat Kyu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung hyung, aku berjanji akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup!" ancam Siwon kemudian membopong Yesung dan berlari diikuti Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masih terpincang dibelakanganya. Siwon menuju mobilnya, memasukkan Yesung kedalamnya, dan melaju kearah rumah sakit.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun membeku ditempatnya, wajahnya juga tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, karena Kyuhyun memang tak memikirkan atau merasakan apapun, semua terasa hampa, tak ada rasa senang, sedih, menyesal, atau takut. Semuanya terasa kosong.

"Kyu," Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Kyu,membuat Kyu tersadar dan menoleh padanya.

"Aku menemukan foto ini terjatuh dari saku Yesung," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto dimana terdapat dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berpose gembira dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Bukankah salah satu anak dalam foto ini dirimu Kyu, Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan foto ini? Dan dimana ini?" tanya Enhyuk, dia tahu betul rupa Kyuhyun waktu kecil, karena dia, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

Wajah Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan melihat foto itu, tangan yang ia gunakan menggenggam foto itu mulai bergetar, ada perasaan bimbang dalam dirinya. "tidak mungkin, Yesungku sudah mati, dia sudah mati, dia harusnya sudah mati," ucapnya berulang kali.

"Hei Kyu ada apa denganmu?" Donghae mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun,dia dan Enhyuk khawatir melihat ekspresi bingung dan ketakutan yang muncul saat Kyu melihat foto itu.

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Donghae dari pundaknya. Dia kemudian berlari dengan cepat tak mempedulikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berteriak dibelakangnya.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kamarnya, dia mencari sebuah kotak kecil tempat dimana dia meletakkan semua kenangan masa kecilnya. Setelah menemukannya dia mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang terlihat tua dan sama persis dengan foto yang ia peroleh dari Eunhyuk. Dia memandangi kedua foto itu dengan rasa tidak percaya.<p>

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dia Yesungku," ucapnya lagi, dia terus saja mengulangi kata itu sejak tadi.

"Harusnya dia sudah mati 7 tahun yang lalu, harusnya...,"

"Dimana tuan besar berada?" teriaknya pada para pelayan yang sekarang berdiri ketakutan tak jauh darinya.

"Tuan besar berada diruang kerjanya," ucap salah satu pelayanan dengan nada ketakutan. Kyu bangkit dari posisinya , dia ingin bertemu ayahnya sekarang dan memperjelas semuanya.

"Tuan muda saya mohon jangan sekarang. Tuan besar sedang ada tamu penting dari Cina. Beliau tidak bisa diganggu," tahan salah satu pelayannya. Dia memandang pelayan itu tajam dan mendorongnya sampai Si pelayanan jatuh, lalu berlari menuju tempat kerja ayahnya.

"Dimana rasa hormatmu Kyu, kau mau membuatku malu dengan kelakuanmu," Teriak tuan Cho marah mendapati anaknya secara tak sopan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan keras dan berpenampilan acak-acakan dihadapan seluruh tamu-tamunya.

"Aku tak peduli Appa," ucap Kyu " Sekarang beritahu aku, apa benar yang Appa katakan 7 tahun yang lalu bahwa Yesungku telah mati akibat kecelakaan?"

"kau menerobos ruang kerjaku ditengah pertemuan penting dengan penampilan seperti itu, hanya untuk menanyakan hal tak berguna seperti ini," ucap Tuan Cho tak percaya.

"Ya Appa, sekarang jawab aku," ucap Kyuhyun tak peduli sedikitpun dengan kemarahan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak ingat lagi Kyu, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Sekarang cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!," usir ayahnya

"Appa bohong! Appa tidak mungkin melupakannya, Yesung adalah sahabatku satu-satunya saat di panti asuhan dulu, Appa harusnya masih ingat hal itu. Aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sini sampai Appa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku," teriak Kyu keras kepala. Tuan Cho sudah tak bisa lagi membendung emosinya, dia menampar anaknya itu sangat keras, sampai Kyu terjerembab kelantai dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Dengarkan aku Kyu, aku memang berbohong soal kematian temanmu itu. Aku mengadopsimu bukan untuk menjadi seorang yang lemah seperti perempuan yang setiap hari merengek meminta kembali ke panti asuhan hanya untuk bertemu temannya. Aku membesarkanmu untuk menjadi orang besar yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan keluarga CHO, Ingat Itu !," Jelas ayahnya dengan penuh amarah, dia kemudian menyuruh 2 pengawalnya untuk mengantar kembali sang anak kembali kekamarnya.

* * *

><p>"Apakah Kyuhyun ada dirumah?" tanya Donghae pada salah satu pelayan dikediaman Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saat ini berada dirumah Kyuhyun karena mereka berdua khawatir dengan keadaannya, dan sejak tadi dia tak bisa dihubungi.<p>

"Ne, Tuan muda ada dikamarnya sekarang. Tapi,,,," si pelayan wanita tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena takut.

"Apa tuan besar ada dirumah juga?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Tidak, tuan besar baru saja pergi,"

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami masuk, kami akan menemui Kyuhyun sekarang," Si pelayan wanita mengangguk dan mempersilahkan pasangan Eunhae masuk.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae membuka kamar Kyuhyun, keadaan kamarnya gelap jadi mereka belum bisa melihat apa-apa. Setelah Hae mencari saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya, betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua.

Kamar Kyuhyun sangat berantakan, hampir semua benda hancur dan banyak kaca yang berserakan. Dengan hati-hati mereka berdua berjalan menghindari semua kaca-kaca yang berserakan menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada. Keadaan Kyu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari kamarnya, tangan dan kakinya bersimbah darah, terdapat jejak air mata dimatanya, sepertinya sejak tadi dia telah menangis. Dia terduduk dengan pandangan kosong, benar-benar kosong.

"Kyu sadarlah, Kyu," Eunhyuk berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Donghae memeriksa tubuh Kyu, takut temannya bertindak nekat dan bunuh diri, tapi untungnya darah ditangan dan kakinya itu hanya karena goresan kaca akibat dia memukul kaca riasnya dengan tangan kosong dan menginjak kaca yang telah berserakan dilantai.

"Kumohon Kyu, jangan seperti ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu,"

"Aku telah membunuh Yesung, aku telah membunuhnya," ucap Kyu lirih, perasaan terluka benar-benar tergambar diwajahnya.

"Ayolah Kyu, Yesung belum mati. Kami dengar dari pembicaraan Minnwook Dia berada di rumah sakit saat ini, kami tak bisa mencari tahu dimana rumah sakitnya, tapi kami berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumahnya," Jelas Donghae sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah Yesung. Sinar mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya menghilang kini mulai kembali, dia merebut kertas dari Donghae dan berlari keluar kamarnya, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Eunhyuk tentang merawat luka-lukanya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

><p>Heechul memarkir mobilnya didepan rumah, hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya. Padahal baru kemarin Yesung keluar dari rumah sakit, hari ini dia harus kembali lagi dengan kondisi yang lebih parah. 'Kalau tahu akan begini harusnya aku membujuknya lebih keras kemarin,' pikirnya dalam hati. Malam ini, Heechul dan Kangin kembali kerumah untuk mengambil barang-barang keperluan Yesung, Leetuk tak mau beranjak dari sisi Yesung sedikitpun karena Yesung masih belum melewati masa kritisnya saat ini.<p>

Saat hendak masuk kerumahnya Heechul melihat sesosok namja dengan tampilan kusut dan acak-acakan. 'Kenapa ada orang gila didepan rumahku' pikirnya takut. Dia terus melangkah menuju rumah, sedangkan Appanya masih berada dimobil karena sedang menerima telepon. Dengan sedikit ketakutan dia menghampiri sosok itu.

"Hei siapa kau? Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Heechul

"Dimana Yesung?" Pemuda itu tak mejawab malah balik bertanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi 'kenapa dia tahu nama Yesung, apa mungkin Yesung berteman dengan orang gila?' pikirnya tak masuk akal

"Dimana Yesung?" tanya sang Namja lagi tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Heechul

"Jawab pertanyaanku, maka akan kujawab pertanyaan mu,"

"Aku Kyuhyun , Cho Kyuhyun, dimana Yesung berada sekarang?" jawab sang namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun

Mendengar kata-kata Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari mulutnya membuat amarah Heechul langsung naik, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menerjang Kyu dan memukulinya tanpa ampun, sedangkan Kyu tak mencoba bertahan atau membalasnya sekalipun, dia menerima semua pukulan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Chullie hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan," Kangin berteriak dari arah belakang dan menghentikan Heechul yang memukuli Kyu dengan membabi buta

"Dia Appa, dialah yang membuat Yesung kita seperti ini. Namja brengsek ini yang membuat adikku berada dalam kondisi kritis lagi," Teriak Heechul marah setelah Kangin menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyu. Kangin memandang pemuda yang kini babak belur itu, amarah juga mulai menjalarinya tapi Kangin mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha menahan semua itu.

"Dimana Yesung sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Pulanglah nak, kami tak bisa memberitahumu, lebih baik kau tak menemui Yesung lagi," jawab Kangin, dia menarik Heechul yang masih berontak ingin menghajar Kyuhyun kedalam rumah, dan menutup pintu itu. Tak mempedulikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memohon padanya.

* * *

><p>"Hae bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, dari semalam dia tak bisa dihubungi?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas. Mereka berada digerbang sekolah sekarang, menunggu kemuculan Kyuhyun. Siapa tau temannya itu tadi pagi sudah pulang kerumah, dan sekarang berangkat kesekolah. Walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil.<p>

Tapi kemungkinan kecil itu ternyata terwujud, karena mereka melihat mobil Kyuhyun dari arah keajauhan dan saat ini tepat berhenti didepan gerbang. Tapi anehnya, yang keluar bukan seorang Kyuhyun yang bersih dan rapi. Tapi seorang Kyuhyun yang sama yang mereka lihat kemarin ditambah luka lebam disana-sini, yang membuatnya tampak lebih mengenaskan.

"Kyu apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan

"Tidak ada. Apakah Siwon sudah datang?"

"Ne, beberapa saat yang lalu dia datang, mungkin sekarang ada dikelasnya," jawab Donghae. Setelah itu Kyu langsung berlari pergi.

"Kenapa dia selalu seperti itu sih, selalu saja setelah bertanya pergi begitu saja," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, kita ikuti saja, aku takut terjadi apa-apa," ucap Hae kemudian berlari mengejar Kyu disusul Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Siwon," teriak Kyuhyun dari arah luar kelasnya. Siwon yang tadinya sedang bicara sama Minwook Couple langung berheti dan berbalik menuju asal suara. Semua siswapun kini juga memperhatikan Kyuhyun, apalagi dengan kedaannya saat ini. Mereka hanya bisa terheran-heran dan menatap tak percaya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kyu?" tanya Siwon, dia melihat kondisi Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah, dia sangat bingung memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, hanya dalam satu hari bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bisa jadi seperti itu.

"katakan dimana Yesung dirawat?" tanya Kyu

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, kau kan bisa mencarinya sendiri," Jawab Siwon

"Aku sudah mencarinya semalam diseluruh rumah sakit dikota ini, tapi aku tak menemukannya," Jawab Kyu

"Kalau begitu kau memang belum beruntung Cho Kyuhyun, menyerahlah," ucap Siwon

"Kumohon Siwon, Kumohon kali ini. Akan kulakukan apapun jika kau meminta itu," Mohon Kyuhyun dia bersimpuh didepan Siwon, membuat semua orang tercekat memandangnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun namja berandalan yang dikenal tak punya belas kasihan dan ditakuti dikota ini, bisa bersimpuh dan memohon seperti itu? Melihat kondisinya aja udah membuat semua orang sangsi apalagi ditambah dengan kelakukannya ini, apakah dia benar seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Katakan kepadaku satu alasan kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?" kata Siwon tajam. Kyu bingung alasan apa yang harus dia berikan, untuk meyakinkan seorang Choi Siwon bahwa dia berhak mengetahui dimana Yesung berada sekarang.

"Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Yesung. Karena itu aku ingin tahu keberadaannya," Jawab Kyuhyun. Entah kata itu disebut alasan atau tidak, tapi memang karena Kyu mencintainyalah makanya dia harus mencari Yesung, dia harus meluruskan semua hal pada Yesung sekarang juga.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, mecoba mencari sesuatu kelemahan disana. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah kebenaran dan keteguhan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dari awal Siwon harusnya tahu bahwa diantara kedua orang itu memang ada suatu ikatan yang tak terlihat yang tak bisa diputuskan oleh siapapun.

"R.S. Sapphire kamar 13 atas nama Kim Jongwoon," Jawab Siwon "Dia berada disana," tambahnya lagi.

"Te-terimaksih Siwon," Ucap Kyuhyun senang

"Aku memberitahumu bukan karena alasanmu tapi karena Yesung pasti menginginkan kau disana," ucap Siwon lalu pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimanapun aku berhutang terimakasih padamu Choi Siwon, suatu hari aku akan membalasnya," ucap Kyu kemudian berlari keluar kelas

"Bahagiakanlah Sungie hyung, itu sudah cukup untukku," bisik Siwon sambil berlalu pergi.

* * *

><p>Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kyu melajukan mobilnya, dia tidak peduli semua nyeri dan sakit yang dia peroleh, yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya bertemu Yesung bagaimanapun caranya. Padahal dari kemarin siang Kyu bahkan belum makan sama sekali, ditambah lagi dengan darah yang terus keluar akibat luka dari tangan dan kakinya, jika dalam keadaan normal harusnya dia sudah pingsan sekarang.<p>

Kyu memakirkan mobilnya sembarang didepan pintu rumah sakit dan berlari mencari kamar yang disebut Siwon, setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya ia menemukan kamar nomor 13 membuka pintu itu dan disana terlihat Appa dan kakak Yesung yang kemarin malam ia temui dirumahnya, dan seorang lagi yang sedang terisak dipelukan Appa Yesung. Sementara Yesung sendiri berbaring lemah diranjang dengan berbagai alat pendukung hidupnya. Dia tak sadarkan diri dan terlihat begitu pucat.

"Yesung hyung..."Panggil Kyu lirih dan membuat ketiga orang yang berada diruang itu menoleh padanya. Heechul kaget saat melihat Kyu berada disana, dengan cepat ia menarik Kyu keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau mau apa datang kesini?" ucap Heechul marah, tak peduli dengan semua orang yang berada dilorong rumah sakit sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu Yesung, aku ingin menemuinya," Jawab Kyuhyun

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Aku ingin menemuinya, kumohon aku ingin menemuinya,"

"Apa kau tahu Yesung sedang dalam keadaan kritis saat ini, jika malam ini dia tidak sadar juga kemungkinan besar dia akan mati. Dengan kondisi seperti itu apa kau masih ingin menyakitinya juga?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannnya,"

"Hanya dengan bertemu kau saja, itu akan menambah rasa sakitnya," teriak Heechul dan mendorong Kyu hingga dia jatuh ke lantai

"Tidak aku hanya ingin menemuinya, aku tak akan menyakitinya," ucap Kyu bangkit, dan menerjang Heechul hingga ia terjatuh dan Kyu kembali bergegas masuk dalam ruangan.

"Hyung," ucapnya berlari kearah Yesung, tapi kali ini Kangin lah yang menghalanginya. Dia memaksa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar rawat, tapi kali ini Kyu berjuang untuk tidak keluar, dia terus memangil nama Yesung. Heechul kembali dan membantu Kangin memaksa Kyuhyun keluar, tapi Kyuhyun terus berjuang dia tak akan menyerah karena jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah lagi menuju Yesung, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Kyu," sebuah suara langsung membekukan keempat orang dalam ruangan itu. Si pemilik suara yang tadinya belum sadarkan diri dan terbaring diranjang kini sudah mulai mengerjapkan matanya, alat pengukur denyut jantungnya pun juga mengalami peningkatan.

"Kyu," ulangnya lagi, dia mengulurkan tangannya kali ini, yang membuat Kyu langsung berlari dan memegang uluran tangan itu.

"Hyung kau sudah sadar," ucap Kyu , air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mendudukan dirinya didekat Yesung dan terus memegang erat tangan Yesung.

"Kyu kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung. Dia khawatir saat tersadar dan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe hyung, Jeongmal mianhe. Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu selama ini, maafkan aku yang tak mengingat siapa dirimu sebenarnya, maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini hyung, maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhun.

"Kau mengingat Kyu,"

"Ne hyung aku mengingatmu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak mempercayai Appaku yang mengatakan kau telah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Karena semua perkataan si bangsat itulah aku mengubur semua pikiranku tentang dirimu dan akhirnya tak mengenalimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Maafkan aku hyung, kumohon maafkan aku," Jelas Kyuhyun

"Terimakasih Kyu, terimakasih karena kau masih mengingatku," ucap Yesung dan setetes airmata meluncur dari pipinya.

"Tapi kau memafkanku kan hyung? Kumohon maafkanlah aku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung,"

"Dari awal aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kyu. Aku tahu kau akan tetap menjadi Kyu ku yang dulu, _nado saranghae_ Kyu"

"Gomawo hyung, mulai sekarang aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, aku akan selalu menjagamu, saranghae," ucapan terkahir Kyu sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung dan pingsan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memang sudah pada batasnya_._

* * *

><p>Kyu terbangun diranjang rumah sakit saat malam tiba, dia memakai pakain pasien dan luka-lukanya pun sudah dibersihkan dan diperban dengan sempurna. Dia tak tidak ingat mengapa dia bisa berada disini, ingatannya yang terakhir adalah ketika dia bertemu Yesung. Benar Yesung.<p>

Setelah mengingat nama Yesung, Kyu bergegas keluar dari ruangannya dan mencari kamar namja yang dicintainya tersebut, dia khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Setelah menemukan kamarnya, dia membuka pintu ini, dan yang ia temukan disana adalah beberapa orang yang mengelilingi ranjang Yesung. Hati Kyu berdetak semakin cepat, dia takut hal yang ia pikirkan terjadi, dengan cepat dia menyerobot kerumunan itu, untuk melihat Yesung secara jelas.

"Kyu kau sudah sadar, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sapa Yesung sambil tersenyum lemah. Beberapa alat yang Kyu lihat kemarin berada ditubuh Yesung sudah terlepas semua, walaupun begitu Yesung masih terlihat pucat dan sangat lemah.

"Ne hyung aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Kyu sambil tersenyum lega melihat Yesung yang masih bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Appa, kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat sekarang kan?" tanya Yesung pada Appanya. Kangin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tunggu hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyu bingung.

"Aku mengajak Umma dan Appa, Chullie hyung, Hangeng Hyung, Shindong Ahjushi, Siwon, Sungmin, Wookie, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dokter Kibum, dan juga kau Kyuhyun untuk pergi berwisata kepanti asuhan kita berdua dulu,disana kan pemandangannya indah," ucap Yesung menyebutkan satu persatu orang yang berada diruangan itu dengan semangat.

"Tapi bukankah hyung masih sakit, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu," ucap Kyu cemas, padahal baru tadi pagi Yesung berada dalam kondisi seperti itu, mana mungkin dalam waktu beberapa jam saja dia bisa langsung sehat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu, lagipula aku sudah mengajak dokter Kibum bersama kita, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"

"Tapi hyung bukankah jarak dari sini kesana sangat jauh, memerlukan waktu lebih dari 4 jam untuk tiba disana,"

"Sudah kubilang aku sehat Kyu, dokter Kibum juga sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluanku selama perjalanan itu, jadi dijamin baik-baik saja," ucapnya meyakinkan

"tapi hyung tak bisakah kau menunggu beberapa hari lagi, setidaknya biar kesehatanmu benar-benar pulih," Kyu masih bersikeras

"Tidak mau Kyu," ucap Yesung mulai kesal "Aku inginnya hari ini bukan besok atau lusa, lagipula semuanya juga sudah setuju,"

"Kalau begitu berangkatnya besok pagi saja ya, ini kan sudah malam hyung," tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kita berangkat malam ini agar bisa sampai besok pagi, aku ingin melihat matahari terbit disana. Kalau tidak mau lebih baik nggak usah ikut," putus Yesung akhirnya, di memiringkan badannya memunggungi Kyuhyun tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal.

"Baik, baik, aku turuti kemauan hyung, aku ikut " Kyu akhirnya menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Yesung

* * *

><p>Panti asuhan tempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berada dulu memang jauh dari kota, tempatnya berada di atas bukit, karena itulah pemandangannya sangat indah. Sekitar jam 4 pagi, ketiga mobil yang dikendarai oleh ketiga belas orang itu sampai disana.<p>

Tepat dibelakang panti asuhan terdapat sebuah tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi rerumputan dan sebuah pohon besar. Ketigabelas orang itu sekarang berada dibawah pohon itu menikmati sarapan mereka sambil melihat matahari terbit dengan indahnya.

Mulai dari pagi sampai hari menjelang sore mereka semua bersenang-senang disana. Pada siang hari Sungmin dan Ryeowok bermain dengan anak-anak panti, mereka bermain berbagai macam permainan anak kecil. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon dan Shindong bermain bola dengan beberapa anak laki-laki, sesekali Hangeng dan Kangin juga ikut bersama mereka. Sedangkan Leetuk dan Heechul sibuk didunia mereka sendiri, tapi tatapan mereka tetap mengawasi Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri karena dalam keadaan sakit dia hanya bisa berada duduk dan menyemangati mereka semua, dan Kyuhyun tetap disisinya, matanya tak pernah lepas sekalipun dari Yesung. Yang terakhir dokter Kibum, dia duduk tenang disamping Yesung sambil membaca buku, dia selalu siap sedia jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Yesung.

Sorenya mereka semua berkumpul bersama dengan pengurus dan anak-anak panti diteras belakang, menunggu matahari terbenam disana sambil bercakap-cakap ringan dan sesekali bercanda. Untuk kali ini Kyu dan Yesung agak sedikit manjauh dari semua orang itu.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk dibawah pohon besar yang mereka gunakan tadi pagi saat sarapan. Kyuhyun bersandar pada pohon dan memeluk Yesung yang bersandar padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang chagi?," ucap Kyu memulai pembicaraan

"Aku sangat senang Kyu, semua orang berada disiku dan terlihat bahagia. Dan dari semua itu adalah dirimu Kyu. Aku sangat senang kau bisa berada bersamaku sekarang,"

"aku juga hyung, aku sangat senang bisa berada disini bersamamu," ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung lebih erat.

"Kau ingat tidak Kyu kenangan terakhir kita sebelum kau diadopsi saat kau lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku padahal biasanya kau akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ultah untukku,"

"Ne hyung, saat itu kau akhirnya ngambek seharian dan untuk membujukmu aku nekat untuk pergi ke kota dan membelikanmu kue cokelat yang besar, sampai akhirnya aku harus dihukum oleh kepala panti karena telah melanggar banyak aturan,"

"Itu benar-benar kenangan yang indah Kyu. Kau tahu sejak saat itu kalau aku ulang tahun aku akan selalu menunggumu didepan pintu rumah berharap kau akan datang dengan kue coklat dan tersenyum padaku,"

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku janji saat hari ulang tahunmu nanti aku akan memberikan kue coklat yang paling besar untukmu,"

"kau harus janji, karena kalau kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan pergi dari sisimu,"

"Ya hyung jangan seperti itu, aku pasti akan mengingatnya. Karena itu jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, "

"Aku bercanda Kyu, aku tak akan pergi, aku akan tetap berada dihatimu selamanya,"

"Gomawo hyung,"

"Kyu,"

"Ne?"

"Aku lelah,"

"Hyung ingin kembali?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tidur disini," ucap Yesung menyamankan sandarannya di dada Kyuhyun

"Bukankan hyung ingin melihat matahari terbenam?"

"Karena itulah aku ingin tidur disini. Boleh aku memintamu menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku, Kyu,"

"Tapi suaraku kan jelek hyung,"

"Suaramu indah Kyu, bukankah dulu kau juga akan menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku saat aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk,"

"Tapi aku kan sudah lama tidak melakukannya,"

Yesung langsung berbalik dan mecium Kyu dibibirnya dengan cepat sebelum kemudian berbalik kembali keposisinya semula.

"Aku sudah membayarnya, jadi kau harus melakukannya," ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Baik-baik, tapi itu hanya uang muka hyung, nanti kau harus menciumku lebih lama lagi untuk melunasinya," seringai Kyuhyun.

Dia mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu lembut pengantar tidur, dan Yesungpun mulai menutup matanya.

Saat beberapa baris lagu ia nyanyikan, Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tetesan dipunggung tangannya, bukan sebuah air, itu adalah darah. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan lagunya dan panik.

"Hyung kau mimisan lagi, kita harus segera menemui dokter Kibum,"

"Tidak Kyu hanya teruskan lagunya," ucap Yesung menahan posisi mereka dengan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Tidak hyung kau harus berjuang, aku tak akan membiarkan semua berakhir seperti ini,"

"Tidak Kyu aku hanya lelah dan ingin tidur, kumohon biarkanlah kita tetap seperti ini,"

"Bukankah kau baru saja berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku hyung, kumohon jangan seperti ini,"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan berada dihatimu, jadi teruslah bernyanyi untukku. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang,"

"Tapi setelah lagu ini selesai kau mau menemui dokter Kibum kan? Kumohon hyung,"

"Ne," jawab Yesung singkat dan Kyu langsung melanjutkan lagunya kembali.

Lagu Kyu terus berlanjut walau air mata terus mentes dipipinya, lagu lembut itu mengiringi matahari terbenam keperaduannya. Seiring dengan kalimat terakhir lagunya dan matahari yang telah tebenam disinggasananya, Yesung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya meninggalkan Kyu sendirian terisak dalam diamnya.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story :<strong>

"Selesai!" ucap sang namja senang dan meletakkan alat tulisnya, dia memandangi buku itu sambil tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil menuliskan sebuah cerita untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka yang ke-5.

"Kau akhirnya menyelesaikannya chagi," ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang

"Ne Kyu, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya," ucapnya senang "Kenapa kau disini, bukannya kau mau menunggu sampai para tamu datang?"

"Pabbo, karena itulah aku disini, karena mereka semua sudah datang Sungie chagi," ucapnya gemas

"Benarkah," pemuda yang ternyata bernama Yesung itu melirik jam yang ada diruangan dan kaget lalu tersenyum bodoh pada suaminya "Maaf Kyu sepertinya aku lupa waktu lagi,"

"sudahlah, aku sudah tahu sifatmu lagipula ekspresimu yang seperti ini sangatlah lucu," ucap Kyu mencubit pipi suaminya.

"Kyu sakit," ucap Yesung berusaha melepas cubitan Kyu

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membuat tokoh Yesung disitu akhirnya meninggal Sungie?" ucap Kyu tiba-tiba tertarik setelah sekilas membaca kalimat terakhir tulisan Yesung "Bukankah kenyataannya penyakitmu baru stadium awal dan sekarang sudah sembuh,"

"Aku tahu Kyu, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa cinta tokoh Yesung kepada tokoh Kyuhyun itu abadi sekalipun kematian telah menjemputnya,"

"Tapi kenapa tidak tokoh Kyuhyun kau gambarkan seperti itu juga,"

"Karena aku tidak tahu apakah tokoh Kyu juga mempunyai cinta abadi kepada tokoh Yesung,"

"Kau tidak percaya bahwa aku akan mencintaimu selamanya chagi,"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu isi hatimu,"

"Kau menantangku?" Kyuhyun mulai menyeringai

"Begitulah," ucap Yesung mencium Kyu cepat dan meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menemui keluarga dan teman-temannya yang telah menunggu untuk memulai pesta anniversary mereka berdua.

"Bersiaplah chagi akan kubuat kau mengakui keabadian cinta seorang Kyuhyun," teriak Kyuhyun dari belakang

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya ceritanya selesai juga, saat bikin bag ini author bener-bener pengen buat Yesung mati lalu si Kyu bunuh diri atau gila karena menyesal, tapi karena menurut author si Kyu ama Yesung itu orangnya kuat dan nggak mungkin seperti itu,ya nggak jadi deh ditulis. Dan maafkan lah author ini karena udah nggak bisa update cepat, bikin ceritanya abal lagi. Bagi para readers yang kecewa atau suka *ngarep*, atau mungkin mau memberi author sebuah ide cerita, tolong semua itu ditulis dalam sebuah REVIEW ya, biar author dapat intropeksi diri hehe...<p>

Tak lupa juga banyak ucapan terimaksih untuk

**yeyepapo**** ; langitcloudself; ****yolyol****; ****minIRZANTI****; Seo Shin Young; lee eun hee; Niji; ****FanboyRaka****; ****Fairy104****; r3diavolo89; cloudcindy; rizuka jung; Artini cloud'yeppa; Yesung kim; ****p4nic****; YeRi kim Clouds; kimlala27; ****Fitri cho fitri kim****; RaIn; YesungieLove; Kyusung shiper; Rainy; dan semua silent readers yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini**

SEBUAH KATA DARI PARA REVIEWERS AKAN SANGAT BERARTI BAGI AUTHOR, sampai jumpa di fic author selanjutnya *Deep bow*~~~~~

.

.

.

.


End file.
